Not Impossible, Just A Bit Unlikely
by Kitkatlaugh
Summary: When Kat enters the TARDIS for the first time, she thinks what everyone else does, but the TARDIS has different thoughts toward her. What makes Kat so special and why does the TARDIS think she's worthy of the knowledge that it gifts her with? Follow Kat and the Tenth Doctor on their adventures saving the world and finding out who Kat really is.
1. Chapter 1

C1

It was a humid August day in Maryland. Twenty-one year old Kat Silver sat criss-cross on the park bench; nose deep in her biology textbook as she scribbled illegible notes in one of her many journals. She tucked a frizzy brown curl behind her ear and sighed in content. Sitting there, reading, writing, she was happy. Sure, just like any other human she longed for excitement and adventure, but she knew that this was all she was probably going to get out of life, so she made the most out of it.

Suddenly, a strange female cat appeared from behind the bushes. It looked a bit like a Birman cat, but it couldn't have been because it was completely black. It gracefully hopped onto the bench and climbed into Kat's lap, meowing for attention from the girl buried in a textbook and notes. Amazingly enough, Kat didn't even look down, so the cat gave up, snuggled up against the human, and dozed off to sleep.

Even though Kat was an animal person, this strange feline and its actions had startled her a bit, causing her to drop her journal and scatter the few loose pages she had written on. She gently nudged the cat, hoping for it to get off of her so that she wouldn't have to pick it up. The cat remained still, so Kat tried a different approach to her problem. She put her textbook down beside her and slowly bent over, trying to manoeuvre her body so that she could reach her notes without disturbing the cat too much. Just as she had almost given up, a pair of crimson converse crept into her peripheral vision.

She glanced up to see a rather odd looking man bending over to help her collect her notes. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties and he was wearing a bright, royal blue suit and a long, light brown jacket.

The man carefully picked up the young girl's papers and skimmed over them with a mix of an impressed and amused look on his face. He handed them back to her and glanced anxiously at the cat sleeping in her lap.

"Is she yours?" he asked with a distinct British accent, gesturing to the feline as he spoke.

"Thanks! Um, no, I think she's stray," Kat replied, her thick accent matching the man's. "Sorry, I can't help but notice your accent. Where are you from?"

A goofy smile spread across the man's face as he sat down next to Kat, still keeping an eye on the cat sleeping in her lap

"Well, I wasn't born in Britain, if that's what you're wondering. I happen to travel a bit, and I visit there quite often." A look of surprise crossed the man's face as he started to speak again. "Sorry, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor, and you are?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor. What kind of name was The Doctor? Doctor of what? Doctor who?!

"I'm Kat." I said a bit anxiously, not noticing that the strange cat on my lap was now awake.

The Doctor sat quietly for a while, and then he laughed. My natural curiosity, as always, immediately got the better of me, forcing me to ask, "What is it?"

"Well," he started, "I'm in America sitting on a bench talking to a Kat with a cat sitting on the Kat's lap!"

Surprisingly, it actually took me quite some time to realise that one of the "cats" he was talking about was me. I giggled a bit before gently scratching the other cat.

"So, Doctor," I started, curious to know more, "Why are you in America?"

He actually looked a bit confused at that question. Not confused in a "Why would she ask that?" kind of way, but more in a "Why _am_ I in America?" kind of way. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and looked down, deep in thought.

"That's actually a very good question. To be honest, I'm not actually sure why I'm here. What about you? What's brought you to this country?" he asked, taking his time to carefully choose his words.

I sighed; reluctantly speaking in a voice that made it obvious that this was about the hundredth time I had told my tale. "Well, I was born in south London. My mum and dad sent me here to get a better education and view of the world, although I think that the universities in England were more than fine. Still, it _has_ always been my dream to travel. When I was a little girl, I dreamt of far off places and weird food and crazy languages and just seeing the world! I guess this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." I looked down sheepishly, a bit embarrassed that I had just blabbed my biggest dreams to a random stranger who didn't even have a real name. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

The Doctor looked at me curiously and with a hint of wonder in his eyes.

"No, really I don't mind one bit. Actually, I think I know how you feel. Having travelled all my life, I've seen things you could never even imagine. Far off planets, alien species, ancient times, dystopian futures!"

Part of my mind was telling me that this "Doctor" was speaking complete madness, but with the way he spoke, and that gleam in his eyes, I just felt like he was telling me the complete truth. But how was that possible? This man spoke of different times, distant places, everywhere I'd always dreamt to go, but how was it all possible? That was the thing; it wasn't humanly possible!


	3. Chapter 3

C3

The cat impatiently lied in the girl's lap, gazing intently at the man whom it had searched so long for. As soon as The Doctor started on about his adventures, the feline took her chance and leapt onto the man, taking a small silver object out of his jacket before gracefully jumping behind the bench and padding into the forest. The Doctor shot up, hopping over the bench and pointing at the cat accusingly.

"I knew it!" he shouted before running into the forest to pursue the strange cat.

Kat just stood there, watching a crazy man chase an odd little cat. She even considered just walking away from the whole scene until the Doctor motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on!" he shouted, his voice somewhat muffled because of how far away he was.

Kat hesitantly put down her notes and more confidently sprinted after The Doctor, brushing loose twigs out of her brunette curls before stumbling over her own clumsy feet. She followed the strange man's tan trench coat until they reached a small clearing of trees. In the middle stood a small 1960s police box, and on top of that sat the strange cat, still holding the Doctor's silver stick in its mouth. The box was decently small and its wood shone bright blue. The words "Police Public Call Box" were painted near the top of it. But, what was a 1960s police box doing in a forest during 2014? Surely, those weren't still in use, and even if they were, why would one of them be in the middle of a forest?

"Alright, you said that this cat came up to you?" The Doctor asked Kat curiously. "Because if she is what I think she is, then you're not who I think you are. Or, for some reason, you're just different. Of course, I won't be able to tell without my sonic screwdriver, so she'll have to give it back before we can be sure of anything!" he exclaimed half to himself, gesturing to the cat as he said "she".

"Come on then, give it here!" the Doctor shouted, sounding quite annoyed. He was talking directly to the cat this time, yet it didn't seem to notice. It just sat on the box, staring into space.

"Here, let me try," Kat finally muttered. "She seems to like me, so I might as well give it a go. Here, kitty! Come here!" she knelt down, patting the ground in front of her.

The cat turned toward the girl and obediently hopped off of the box, lightly dropping the Doctor's "sonic screwdriver". It padded up to Kat and weaved its way around her legs, purring as it did. The Doctor took this opportunity to bend over and snatch up the stick that the cat had dropped, pressing a few buttons on it before approaching Kat and the cat with a satisfied grin.

"Now, let's see if I was right about you, Miss Kat," he spoke before clicking a small button on the screwdriver so that the tip of it lit up blue and it made a faint buzzing noise.

The Doctor waved it around the young girl a few times before putting it back in his jacket pocket and squinting at her curiously. He then took a small key out of the inside of his jacket and inserted it in the keyhole of the police box, promptly turning it, opening the door, and peering inside.

"Well, right now you seem like a pretty normal girl. That cat, however, does not seem like a pretty normal cat. I don't even think that is a cat!" the strange man exclaimed, stepping inside the police box.

Confused beyond belief and wanting to know more, Kat found herself stepping into the box after him.

Then, the images flooded her mind. Ruby red fields and a burning orange sky; mountains, and trees with silver leaves; far away planets; alien species; and everything the Doctor had described. Violence and tranquillity, dreams and nightmares, it was all so unimaginable. Too unimaginable! Impossible! Kat's world started to spin and the outline of The Doctor became fuzzy, and the room went dark as she slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
